


happy challah days

by felicityollies



Series: follower appreciation [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff, Hanukkah, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: William comes home after Oliver leaves prison, just in time for Hanukkah.





	happy challah days

**Author's Note:**

> part of follower appreciation fic prompts 2018!

  
“Hey, Will,” Felicity lifted a basket full of bread and turned towards her son. “Happy challah days!”

William groaned, letting his head fall back onto the couch. She cackled and set the bread back down. Her new joy in life was tormenting William with terrible puns. He was reaching that teenage area where parents weren’t funny but entirely embarrassing. It had only gotten worse since he had been at boarding school. She remembered those days. Hell, she was still thoroughly embarrassed every time she was near her mother.

Oliver shook his head beside her. He was busy cooking, which he usually did for Hanukkah. He had gotten very good to the point her enjoyed creating feasts of goodies for her and William for the joyous occasion. Bread, donuts, brisket, latkes; there was so much food during the week she barely knew what to do with herself.

“William,” she sang.

He eyed her suspiciously.

“You know I love you a latke.” She held up a plate of fresh latkes.

That one earned her a dirty look.

“Boo,” Oliver said.

She smacked him on the arm, “Don’t boo me.”

“I can boo you all I want, that was terrible.” He laughed.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him, but then she noticed what he was working on. He had begun to ice little dreidel and menorah sugar cookies. Those would soon be hers, though she had to wait.

“Hmph.” She let her gaze drop to her favorite little treats beside Oliver’s cookies. Felicity plucked a sugar-dusted sufganiyah off the plate and popped it into her mouth. “I donut know what you’re talking about.”

Both boys groaned at her.

She cackled and moved to sit beside William.

“No more, please!” her son begged.

“Okay, okay.” She wrapped an arm around him and hugged him tightly. “I’m just excited you’re home for Hanukkah.” She kissed his temple and, happily, he didn’t squirm away.

“I did miss you guys,” William said quietly.

“We missed you too. So much.”

“So very much,” Oliver said from the kitchen. “I thought about you both every day.”

Things got quiet for a moment. None of them had really spoken about Oliver’s time away. At least not with William. It was a difficult topic to broach. 

Oliver cleared his throat. “Brisket will be done soon and it looks like the sun is going down.”

“Ready to light the menorah with me?”

“Of course,” Will’s face lit up, if only for a moment.

“I’ll be right there,” Oliver said as he finished up his last cookie.

The menorah was placed in front of the window near the front door. The curtains were cracked just enough so others could see the light from the candles. Felicity watched as the sun went down. She gave a quick glance towards her husband who nodded. Without another thought, she lit the shamash, the ninth candle, and began to say the blessings for the night. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see William and Oliver mouthing along with her. She had taught them well.

Once she had finished, she lit the first candle. The ceremony was now over, so she placed the shamash in the middle of the menorah.

At that moment, the timer for the brisket went off.

“That would be dinner.”

“Yes, brisket and latkes.” Felicity rubbed her stomach.

“It smells so good.” William followed them both to the table. “Oh, I almost forgot, Felicity.”

“What?” she asked as they all sat down.

“I’ve been practicing all week…”

She raised a brow.

“Chag Urim Sameach,” he spoke in an only slightly butchered Hebrew.

Felicity beamed. “Now who taught you that?”

William’s eyes flickered to Oliver, who was innocently cutting the brisket and dishing out food to everyone.

She giggled. “It was very good and Happy Hanukkah to you too.”


End file.
